


Headaches

by Tamix13



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M, just a cute lil sleepy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arti gave me the prompt : "Adam gets a headache because something went wrong at sound check and made a really loud, high pitched noise so before the concert he gets brad snuggles and forehead kisses and maybe his temples rubbed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

Brad went to find Adam, who had ended practice early, and had then left quite quickly, looking ill. He found the singer in his bunk, an arm thrown over his face. Brad sat down and gently put a hand on Adam’s bare arm.

“You okay?” he murmured quietly, gently squeezing Adam’s arm. Adam simply made a pained sound and turned into Brad’s touch.

“Adam…”

“That damn speaker feedback…”

“Ah.” During their practice, one of the speakers had decided to act up, sending a high pitched, grating noise through all of their ears.

“I already had a headache, and now thanks to that, I think I’m getting a migraine and I’m just trying to prevent that,” Adam rasped. “Please don’t make me talk any more, it makes my head hurt.”

“Okay, okay, you don’t need to talk anymore.” Brad moved to straddle Adam’s hips, trying not to jostle him any. Adam lifted his arm to peer curiously at Brad.

“What are you doing?”

“Ah ah, no talking. You just relax and let me take care of you.”

“What does this ‘care’ entail exactly, Brad?” Adam asked, and then startled at the touch of warm, calloused fingertips at his temples. “Oh…” Adam closed his eyes as Brad started to rub his temples slowly, the bassist leaning down to press feather light kisses to his forehead.

“Okay, yeah, that’s perfectly fine.” Brad smiled against Adam’s skin.

“Good, now shut up and relax will you?”

The bassist continued his mini massage until he felt Adam relax under him, the singer’s breathing evening out as he fell asleep. Brad slowly settled next to him, sliding his arm around Adam’s waist to join the singer in his nap.


End file.
